India
'''India''' '''India''', officially the '''Republic of India '''is an active nation in Regional Powers Game currently led and played by Osbjörn. Osbjörn acquired the nation in November 2018. Narendra Modi is the current Prime Minister, and Pranab Mukherjee is the current President, both played by Osbjörn. '''Foreign Relations''' '''External Sanctions''' India currently has economic sanctions targeting Somalia, Iraq, and North Korea. '''Treaties''' Currently, all Indian treaties until game start date (March 2017) are acknowledged by the Republic of India. '''Diplomacy''' '''India's Military Allies''' Currently, India's confirmed military allies include the United Kingdom, Afghanistan, Bangladesh, Bhutan, Singapore, South Africa, Tajikistan, Thailand, and Iran. '''India's Economic Allies''' Currently, India's economic allies include the United Kingdom, Afghanistan, Bangladesh, Bhutan, Singapore, and Iran. '''Friendly Diplomatic Relations of India''' Currently, India is friendly and on good diplomatic terms with the United Kingdom, Afghanistan, Bangladesh, Bhutan, Singapore, South Africa, Sri Lanka, Myanmar, Maldives, Tajikistan, Thailand, and Iran. '''Within India's sphere of influence''' Currently, India has strong diplomatic influence over Maldives. '''Economy''' India's economy is largely comprised of village farming, modern agriculture, handicrafts, a range of modern industries, and a multitude of services. Just less than half of the workforce is in agricultures, though India owes its recent economic growth to its service industry. India benefits from its large educated English-speaking population which is crucial in its massive information technology services industry. Though India has suffered from low credit growth in recent years, it's future is bright; with a massive youthful population ready for the workforce alongside decreasing interest in Chinese manufacturing. India's future is hoped to be comprised of a large manufacturing industry, a robust and improved services industry, and a prominent knowledge-based services industry. '''Infrastructure''' Due to India's massive size, the infrastructure has suffered severely in some areas. With public transportation at its limit regularly, India does suffer from decaying infrastructure and high maintenance costs that sometimes go unattended. However, metropolitan areas of India do enjoy some degree of regular maintenance though only medium to high-income areas enjoy proficient and well-maintained infrastructure. India must focus on her infrastructure and fund it sufficiently to deal with both the growing population and a projected increase in foreign investment. '''Energy''' India is a net importer of energy. Though 30% of India's energy needs are met by oil, more than 60% of India's oil is imported to meet its energy needs. Natural gas only accounts for 7% of India's energy needs, though is projected to increase. Coal supplies more than half of India's energy needs, and one-fifth of India's needs are met by hydroelectric power. India's electricity comes mostly from thermal power plants, and hydroelectric power, and a small percent from nuclear power. India has massive reserves of indigenous coal, accounting for 8% of the world's total. Because of this, India is the third largest coal producer in the world after China and the USA. India is also home the Ganges, which is a major contributor the India's robust hydroelectric sector. Also, India operates 14 nuclear reactor units, India does suffer from poor energy regulation on a national level, with some states being uncooperative and producing more pollution and greenhouse gases than others. This is because of the lack of appropriate energy regulation in India. India also suffers from a foreseen increased demand in energy consumption which will be difficult to meet. India's energy industry is opening up and encourage foreign investment in some areas and is projected to reduce their greenhouse emissions, alongside an increased important on renewable energy sources. '''Internal policies, developments, and roleplays''' '''Indian Armed Forces''' '''Ground Forces''' '''Navy''' '''Airforce''' '''Intelligence Operations''' '''Current Ongoing Conflicts''' '''India's 2019 Budget'''